


Second in Command

by heyyitsangel, sklynn46



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Swearing, adorableness, but nothing too gross, mentions of daddy!kink, puppy, slight foot kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyyitsangel/pseuds/heyyitsangel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklynn46/pseuds/sklynn46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have gotten quiet for Team Free Will. During a hunt, Sam comes across a puppy and makes it part of the family. This irritates our hero, Dean Winchester, to no end.</p>
<p>Join heyyitsangel and I as we weave a tale of blossoming friendship between a Wayward Son and a Maltese.</p>
<p><3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second in Command

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“That's not usually my thing, thing but keep it up Angel and you just might change my mind.” I flashed a smile in Cas' direction._

_Cas had been getting adventurous lately. I have my kinks, don't get me wrong, but feet… yeah I never really thought of that before. But hell, if Cas wasn't enthusiastic._

_He started with little kitten licks at the ball of my foot, then switched up the game entirely and swirled his tongue in between my toes._

_I watched him nibble on my big toe and suppressed a shudder. Yeah, I wasn't big on the whole foot fetish thing, but if this is what Cas wanted to do, I sure as hell wasn't going to say no. Seeing him this into it was definitely a perk. I'm mean, hell, he doesn't have a daddy kink but he'll still say it when I want him to._

_Cas looked up at me. Those fucking baby blues were gonna kill me. He crawled up the length of my body, completely neglecting any parts that demanded attention. I went to pull him in for a proper kiss, but he dodged my lips and burrowed into my neck._

_Yeah, a guy could get used to being woken up like this._

_“Mmmmmm…. Cas come here…” He had me all but purring._

_Cas balanced himself on his his elbows to meet my eyes. He kept doing that thing where it felt like he was staring into my soul. He opened his mouth, probably to say something sappy._

_All that came out was a shrill noise._

_I blinked in confusion. “Come again?” I smirked._

_He opened his mouth and his tongue flopped out, he was panting. “ **bark**.”_

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

My eyes flew open and I came face to face with a small dog. It was standing on my chest, panting happily. I sat up quickly, causing the thing to fall into my lap.

Sam just had to take this fucking dog. It had tannish-white fur and big brown eyes. It wasn’t even a dog. It was barely ten pounds. It was a furry, rat-dog that belonged in Paris Hilton’s purse, not with hunters.

“SAMMY!” I yelled, my voice was still rough from sleeping. I waited silently as it burrowed underneath my sheets, curling up next to my thigh. I couldn’t wait anymore. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and grabbed the little shit by the scruff. I stood up, holding it away from my body, trying to avoid its licks. I started toward Sam’s room. The tiny thing panted happily and turned its head to meet my eyes. It let out a shrill yap and I rolled my eyes.

It was nauseating how cute-sy it was.

I walked down the hallway, calling Sam’s name again. I got to his door and used my free hand to push it open. He was lounging on his bed, looking at his laptop, with his headphones in. It didn’t take long for him to notice me standing there.

He jumped and his hand flew to his knife on his nightstand. Once he realized it was me, he rolled his eyes and yanked out one of his headphones, he looked bitchy. “What?!” He all but yelled.

I held out the dog. “Keep track of your rat, next time I kick it to the curb.” He stood up quickly and the dog’s tail started wagging. Sam grabbed it and glared at me.

“SHE isn’t a rat, she’s a maltese.” It licked his face, causing his bitch face to melt into a toothy smile.

“I don’t care what it is, keep it out of my room,” I huffed. I turned on my heel, leaving the boy with his rat.


End file.
